Reading Guardin of the Hunters
by Percys-lil-sis
Summary: i suck at sums so ill use pale riders "Perseus, heartbroken by Annabeth and dump liked yesterdays trash from camp, goes to the Gods to die. they deny his request and Artemis grudgingly allowed Perseus into the Hunt. Blessed By Chaos, Perseus will protect his new "family" even if it kills him."
1. Prolouge

**i don't own any thing PaleRider365 and Rick Does.**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V. (future) **

I was with Artemis and the twins when a Bright white light consumed us. When I could see I knew I was on Olympus and in the past for three reasons. (1) My throne is not here. (2) My past self and Annabeth are here. (3)Olympus was still being redesigned.

"WHO ARE YOU FOUR?" Zeus asked/ yelled.

"SHHHHHHH there asleep" I whispered/ yelled back. "And to answer your question" I turned back to Luke and Zoë "Guys wake up" I said. They mumbled something about five more minutes. "Do I have to use my powers?" "NO" they both said suddenly fully awake. Artemis and I were snickering silently. All four of turned to the council.

"I am Percy Jackson God of the Hunt Tides, Swordsmanship, Archery, Shadows, Nobility, Heroes and a bunch of others oh and Champion of Hestia" Everyone but the people of the future were gaping at me. It was kind of funny- focus Percy. "I am Artemis wife a Percy" "WHAT" Annabeth and past Artemis said Artemis simply ignored them "Jackson. And you know the rest of my title I have everything except the maiden goddess" once again everyone was open-mouthed. Now it was Zoë's turn "I am Zoë Jackson Daughter of Percy and Artemis Jackson Goddess of Sacrifice and minor goddess of the Hunt and Swordsmanship." Last but not least Luke. "I'm Luke Jackson son of Percy and Artemis Jackson God of Forgiveness, regret-fulness and minor god of Shadows and Nobility." Then a book and a note came out of nowhere. The title was The Guardian of the Hunters. The note read:

_Dear gods and demi-gods,_

_We have sent back these four to learn about Percy's life after the war. This maybe hard on a few people but we meant to do no harm_

_ The Fates _

"So who wants to start reading?" I ask. No one answers so I just start.

** Chapter One.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**_i own nothing Pale Rider And Rick does. in the morning that im writing this i got 3 reviews i love those who reviewed. i gave them a secret that you will know by the end of the and to make it clear Future Percy is Percy. Past Percy is PJ. now on with the story!_**

* * *

_**Percy P.O.V**_

"i think that they'll all be that way." PJ and Athena said.**  
**

**"When I was very young, I was foolish enough to believe that I could bring an end to all these conflicts. If only I had possessed the humility to say to myself, I have seen enough for one life, I've done my part. Then again, there is no greater glory than fighting for those that you love_"_ I stand before the gods in hope that they grant me my one request. Zeus looks at me with filled curiosity in his blue eyes. The rest of the Olympians did the same.**

**"Percy Jackson, what do you wish of us?" Zeus asked me in his deep commanding voice. My father looked at me with worry. I looked horrible. My green eyes are rimmed with red and I have no doubt that I am as pale as a sheet of paper. Hestia seemed sad; I believe she knows why I am here. Artemis looks at me genuine curiosity. I took a deep breath.**

**"Lord Zeus, I wish to die."**

Everyone but those in the future gasped. "Percy why would you want to die?" Poseidon asked. Percy said nothing and just kept reading.

**The room got cold as the gods gasped. My father looked sick and Artemis's eyes widened. Hestia looked even more depressed and Ares looked… sad. Even Zeus looked at me worryingly.**

**** " i am his favorite nephew so of course he was worried." Percy said

**"Why do you wish to die Hero of Olympus?" I sighed. Pain was in my chest. Athena seemed to notice my pain. She looked regretful.**

"Why would I be regretful?" Athena asked. "I think you know."

**"I wish to die because the campers have forgotten me and the daughter of Athena has destroyed me emotionally." I looked at Athena with mournful eyes." You were right; in the end my fatal flaw would destroy me. After all I've done for them; they cast me aside because a new hero did the twelve labors of Hercules, while I have won two wars for them. I've been treated like trash at camp half-blood and Annabeth chose architecture over me. It was either stay with me or go to Greece to remodel the Parthenon. I was foolish to believe that a hero gets a happy ending. There is nothing for me here now. Sure I have my mother, but she doesn't need me." The Olympians looked downcast, I wonder why. It's not like most of them were fond of me. After looking at each other, Zeus had a glint in his eyes.**

**"Perseus Jackson, you say you wish to die because you have no purpose in life?" I nodded." If I were to give you a purpose, would you accept immortality like one of Artemis's hunters?" I pondered on what he said. A new purpose? I sighed. It seems the gods don't agree with my death. Let's see what they offer me. I nodded again to Zeus's question. He smiled and looked at Artemis. They were probably having one of those mind talk things. Artemis's face was calm, and then it turned red in anger before returning to normal under Zeus's glare. Zeus returned his attention to me.**

**"Perseus Jackson, Artemis has agreed for you to become guardian of the hunters and her. Will you accept this offer? You will live in service of Artemis and be the only male in the hunt." My mouth dropped open and I looked toward Artemis. She grudgingly nodded. The other gods had the same face I had except Apollo who was grinning like a madman. I turned to Hestia, she was smiling. I knew what I had to do.**

**"I Perseus Jackson, Swear up on the River Styx and upon the creator Chaos that I will protect Artemis and her hunters and if need be, give my life to keep them safe, no matter the cost." The gods seemed perplexed that I would use such a deep oath. I turned to Artemis and saw … is she smiling. Aphrodite had this weird look on her face, like she was thinking. My father cleared his throat and I looked toward him.**

**"Percy, you shouldn't have sworn on Chaos's name it-" something cut him off. A black helix with an eye in it appeared in the room. It was the symbol of Chaos. The only reason I knew was because _she_ showed me a book on symbols. A deep voice resonated in the room.**

**"_I've watched you Perseus Jackson foe a very long time and you have impressed me, the creator time and time again with your loyalty and courage. Tell me why you swore on my name?_" The gods seem frightened, but I felt comforted by the force in the room. If this was Chaos then the gods had a reason to shiver. Why did I swear on Chaos?**

**"I'll be honest, I have no idea it just felt right." The voice in the helix hummed.**

**"_Perseus Jackson, you are the first to swear on my name, that I have allowed to live. I give you my blessing in hopes that your life will prosper, you are an interesting person, Jackson and I will not have it wasted._ My eyes widened and so did the gods. A black ball of shadows fired from the helix and hit me dead on. My dad screamed my name. I was in a black cocoon. The shadows swirled around me and attached onto my body. The shadows were making me an outfit. It gave me a black under robe and a hooded over robe. The hood covered my face so only my mouth and chin could be seen. I got two vambraces. Each with…. A hidden blade? Where have I seen this before? A belt was attached to me and three throwing knives were strapped onto each side of the belt making six total. A sweet looking sword was sheaved at my waste and I had a red sash around my waist. To complete it were a pair of black pants and black boots. All and all, I thought I looked pretty cool.**

**"Thank you lord Chaos."**

**"_You're welcome young one. I have also given you increased senses so like a hunter or assassin you know who's good, who's bad and what your objective is. You now have the knowledge of an experienced Assassin._ "I grinned. This was gonna be fun.**

**"_I take my leave knowing your life is gonna get more interesting."_ With that, the helix disappeared. I turned to the gods who looked at me like I grew another set of arms. Hestia cleared her throat. I gave her a questioning glance. She smiled.**

**"It's my turn to bless you! Will you allow me to be your patron Percy?" I nodded. Hestia was one of my favorite Olympians. She squealed with delight. She snapped her fingers and I felt control over another element that wasn't water. I placed my palm out and a ball of fire appeared. I grinned.**

**"Sweet!" Not wanting to be outdone Aphrodite gave me a look that told me I'm screwed. She snapped her fingers and a blast of pink hit me. I don't know what happen. Wait a sec, am I taller? Why was Aphrodite blushing, why was Hera Artemis red?"**

"WHAT?" AJ and Hera Yelled. Percy just smirked and read on.

**Zeus sensing my confusion snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared. Now I knew I was handsome before because a lot of chicks have told me but now I made Apollo look dim while I was the sun. Meaning I was more attractive than I already was. I seemed more muscular too. I glared at Aphrodite; I wasn't trying to pick up a girl. I mean I am joining the hunt! Zeus had that glint in his eyes.**

**"Percy if you could transform into any animal, what would it be?" he asked. **

****Let me guess a Pegasus, horse, or Dragon?" Annabeth said. No was Percy's answer.

**Now I had to think. A Pegasus? No. A Dragon? No. Think Percy think! I got it! Time to score some points with Zeus."An Eagle." Zeus grinned and my dad, well he wasn't happy." I give you the ability to transform into my sacred animal and you have the permission to fly in my domain." I nodded. My dad tossed me a ring. I looked at it with curiosity. My dad smirked.**

**"I leave it to you to find out what it does." I shook my head with amusement. I walked toward Artemis and bowed. She had a smirk but shook her head.**

**"Don't bow; I hate it when people bow." I nodded" Don't think I am gonna go easy on you. I don't want a guardian, I can protect myself! But father thinks otherwise. Meet me in Yellowstone." And with that she was gone. Hephaestus called my name. I turned around.**

**"Percy, if you ever need equipment, don't hesitate to ask. You honored Beckendorf. It's the least I can do." I nodded. Zeus shooed me out of the council room. Now I did the smartest thing ever. I jumped off Olympus. For all you adrenaline junkies out there, I have one word to say. AWSOME! **

****Everyone except the Percys was laughing at the end of that sentence " was it really like that?" pj asked " better " was Percy's reply.

**I don't know how fast I was going but all I know was I couldn't see Olympus anymore and I could see the empire state building. I willed my body to transform into an eagle. It felt like my body was being twisted apart. I closed my eyes to shut the pain out. When I opened them everything was clearer. It's like I went from regular video to HD. I felt free soaring in the sky. As I flew a flash of light appeared next me. It was Hermes. He just smiled at me and snapped his fingers. I felt like my body was stepped on by a Titan, ground to dust by a Cyclops stampede and then put in a cheese grater. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in Yellowstone. I soared around the park till I found the hunters camp. Being the birdy I was, I perched on a branch. Artemis and the hunters were talking.**

****"you were spying on us?" Artemis And AJ said. " you didn't sense me?" Percy asked "no was AJ's sheepish reply.

**"Look girls, I don't like it either but this man is different than others. He is not a pig and won't flirt with you. Artemis said. Phoebe growled**

**"How do you know?" Artemis glared at her and Phoebe muttered an apology.**

**"You all know him, especially you Thalia." Thalia rose an eyebrow.**

**"Who is it?" I decided to make my presence known. I shifted out of eagle form and hopped from the tree.**

**" That would be me Thals!" The hunters readied their bows and pointed them at me. I just chuckled. Thalia was the first to recover from the shock.**

**"Who are you." I gave her a hurt look.**

**"You really can't recognize me Thalia?" I said as I flipped up my hood. The hunters gasped while Thalia ran toward me crushing me with a hug.**

**"You are the Guardian of the Hunt?" she asked. I nodded.**

**"Why?" I sighed sadly. The pain returned.**

**"There is nothing for me at camp anymore Thalia, if you want to know, talk to Artemis. She knows all the details.**

**She glared at me but nodded. Her eyes lit up with a mischievous glint and I knew I was screwed. The hunters and Artemis grinned when they saw it. Artemis smirked at me.**

**"Since you are with the hunt, you must clean our clothes, sharpen our arrows set up our camps and cook us dinner. " I groaned. I should've known that instead of being the Guardian, I would be the slave. All well, it can't be that bad.**

**" I also have to teach you archery." Me and my big mouth!**

Everyone was laughing when a BRIGHT light filled the room.

* * *

_who do you want it to do please review and tell me_


	3. Chapter 2

**_So sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. With the holidays with fam i couldn't get on till now. _**

**_P.S. All that come are from the future._**

**_P.P.S the future Artemis is Arty._  
**

**Percy P.O.V  
**

After the flesh there were screams that were heard. After the light was over there stood Thalia, Nico, Bianca, And Talia . No one saw that the Past Percy and Annabeth are gone.

"What are we doing here?" Thalia asked me was about to answer when two "Auntie Thalia!"s were shouted " hey munchkins" Thalia said to Luke and Zoë. "i repeat what are we doing here?" Thalia asked again. "We're just reading about my life after the wars." Percy said "Oh. can i read?" "Sure Thals.""WAIT!" Zeus shouted. "Yes Father?" " who are you four?" "oh i forgot the introductions. Nico you start." "Fine! Nico Di Angelo, Son Of Hades" "WHAT!" almost everyone shouted "yeah dad hid us in a hotel so we'd never have to feel your wrath uncle." " Why are you using plurals?" Athena asked. "So on with the intros sis why don't you go next." " Sure Nico since you volunteered me. Bianca Di Angelo, Daughter of Hades, Hunter of Artemis." " My turn! I'm Talia Jones, Daughter of" she was smiling BRIGHTLY **"**Apollo, Hunter of Artemis."

"After that wonderful introduction can i read?"

a Couple "Yeah"s "ok"s And two"whatever"s

**Chapter Two**

**Percy POV**

**As I sharpened the arrows of the huntress's I couldn't help but remember something Chiron told me after the second war. "I have watched you grow from a boy to a man in so short a time.**

"He STILL needs to grow up" Thalia and Artemis said. Percy showing his maturity stuck out his tongue.

** It fills me with as much sadness as pride. You fit your father's shoes as if they have been tailored to your feet." I chuckled at the memory. If I really did fit in my father's shoes, then perhaps I would've accepted godhood like he would've if he were in my place. Love is a cruel mistress. Instead of being a god I chose a love that faded away. Damn you Aphrodite!**

"HEY!" Aphrodite exclaimed. Thalia and Talia were snickering."Just kept reading." Percy said to Thalia who rolled her eyes but obeyed.

** These hunters really don't like men and to be honest, I don't trust women anymore. I understand why the hunters hate men. Sadly most of the men in the world are pigs and backstabbers, but I wish they would learn that not all men are that way. That sometimes it's not the man who breaks the woman's heart. But sometimes it's the woman who breaks the man's.**

"96.7 percent of the time it is the man who breaks the women's heart" Athena said. " what was this a government study?" I asked. The younger generations were laughing their butts off while the gods were snickering. "Read." was Athena reply.

**I put the finished arrows down and sighed. I've sharpened over three thousand arrows in three hours.**

"Wow your fast at sharpening arrows." Artemis said " I'm a lot faster now." I replied.

**It irks me that I have to do everything. Why couldn't I have just said no to Zeus's offer? Oh yeah that's right, he would blast me into Tartarus. I guess it isn't all bad. Besides the pranks that they do on me, we don't really socialize. The only hunter I talk to is Thalia. She's the only one that tolerates men or it could be just me. Speaking of Thalia here she comes now.**

**"Hey Perce." She said. She had a big smile on her face and I wondered why. **

"what did you do?"" Oh I... Um never mind." Thalia said and she kept reading leaving everyone wondering what she did.

**Thalia has always been a sister to me. She doesn't know of my breakup with Annabeth but I have no doubt in my mind that Artemis will tell her and the huntress sometime this month. And when she finds out, either me or Annabeth will have to face her wrath. Preferably Annabeth.**

" Really like what you did" I said with a laugh. Everyone that was there was laughing or at least snickering. Thalia blushed.

"What did she do?"Athena asked.

"Let's just say that it left a bruise." was the only thing I said.

**"Hey Thals." I forced a smile. Just because I wasn't happy didn't mean I would push it on good ole pinecone face.**

**" Milady told me to let you know that we are moving out of Yellowstone in three hours so pack up and get ready." I nodded. I've only been in the hunt for two days. In this time I figured out how to activate my fire powers. Apparently my power comes from my emotion which is dangerous.**

" That will kill us or help us. Almost killed the councilors and Jason." Thalia said

"it was that dangerous to wield?" Hestia said scaring everyone but Nico and me.

" No it was my temper that was dangerous." I said. Thalia took the silence as an invite to continue so she did.

**If I am too angry then my fire turns into Greek fire. That stuff burns even underwater. I figured it would take me a month or so before I mastered this technique. You see my tent is far away from the hunter camp. The reason being is that I don't want to start trouble because my manly essence is in their camp. Artemis confronted me about it earlier. I told her my reasons but she didn't seem satisfied. She told me she would talk to me later. I packed my gear. Apparently Chaos is nicer than he lets on because I have more Assassins robes, throwing knives, and some things to sharpen my weapons. I even got some poison and a tomahawk.**

"Good weapons to use on a fight." I'll give you 10 bucks if you can guess on how said that.

** Chaos also gave me blueprints to give to Hephaestus. I don't understand them but he said Hephaestus would. I put my equipment into my bag and got out my tent. My tent was a black color with Chaos's symbol on it and Artemis's as well. My tent was a good three miles away from the hunters. With a snap of my fingers, my tent vanished and so did the arrows I sharpened. I ran into the forest. I climbed a tree and started running on the tree tops. I always thought myself as a big clumsy warrior but with this enchantment from Chaos, I was as graceful as a deer, fast as a cheetah, nimble and light on my feet like a monkey and as acrobatic as a ninja. **

" ok i get the fastness but not the grace, nimbleness, lightness on the feet, and the acrobatics." Thalia said

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"OK." i said. Then I ran at my dads throne, ignoring the questions, and jumped over his head. Grabbing the air ducked and flipping over it.

" Believe it now?" I said as i jumped down.

Show off was her reply as she began reading again.

**I scaled the treetops with ease. I felt free moving in the wilds, like I could just be me without everyone criticizing me for it. As swung from a vine, I remembered the dream of Chaos I had last night. In the dream, Chaos said I had a special ability that he didn't give me, it was something I already had and he awakened it. I call it my Assassin's sense. When I speak to someone, I can pick up lies and I can tell who I need to go after and who is my enemy. I find it really cool. I wished I had this power before, if I did then maybe I could've prevented Selina from giving info to Luke. I sighed as I reached my destination. I sat on the branch watching the hunters wait for me. No need to dwell on the past. This is my new family now and even though we don't see eye to eye. I will protect them anyway.**

"Your very protective" Athena observed **  
**"I will always protect the ones I love even if it means i have to die for them. " I said

"Don't ever do that again" Arty said

"OK Arty"I said

"Never do _what _again?" Dad asked. He never got the answer as Thalia continued to read.

**Artemis POV**

"We finally get to know what your thinking Sis." Apollo said

" DON'T CALL ME SIS!" Both Artemises said.

**My hunters and I waited for Percy. Thalia, my lieutenant is quite fond of the boy. No not boy, Man.**

****" When was the first time you considered me a man?" I asked

"about a week after the Second war." Arty said

**He will probably be the only man I will ever come to respect. After he took the sky for me so I could fight Atlas, I gained new respect for the Perseus. He honored Bianca and Zoe. If Zoe liked him, then I will give him a chance. He has not flirted with my hunters, hell he hardly ever talks to us. Now I know it's been only two days but he's only spoken like ten words. Most toward me and Thalia. I guess that is my fault. I have packed him with a bunch of work that used to belong to hunters. I've noticed that in these two days my hunters have mistreated the man. If it were any other man I wouldn't care. But Perseus isn't any other man. He's gained the respect of the creator, he's gained my respect and he even has the grudging respect of my father. He is not selfish. All I have seen from him is selflessness and purity. So when I found out he wanted to die, I was honestly surprised. Why would someone who's gained the respect of the gods, hero to the campers who follow him and loved by nearly everyone wish to die. He wished to taken away from the pain of a broken heart. For the first time in Greek history, a woman had broken the man's heart. Not only his heart but his very essence. His green eyes which used to so happy and mischievous were only filled with pain and sadness that he tried to hide from me and Thalia. We both see it. Thalia knows nothing of it but I do. While I admire that the child of Athena wished to be single, I am angry that she broke this man and I don't know why. I heard my hunters shriek when buckets full of sharpened arrows appeared beside us. I wonder how he sharpened three thousand arrows in three hours! That would take my hunters at least a week to do. As I looked at the sharpened arrows my senses went wild. Someone was watching us. I scanned the area and saw who was watching us. Perseus. The black Assassins robes were unique and quite honestly intimidating. The hood covered his eyes so all you could see were his nose and mouth. His mouth morphed into a smirk when he noticed I saw him. I narrowed my eyes but said nothing. I looked to my hunters to see if they noticed him. They didn't. I sighed. It seems Percy can hide from my hunters. That's quite a feat. My hunters can detect a wolf from three miles away and here, this man is only a few feet away and they can't feel his presence. Thalia seemed to notice that something was up.**

**"What's wrong my lady." I smiled. Only Zoe and Thalia could figure out when something was bothering me.**

**"Nothing's wrong unless you call all of you not feeling Perseus's presence wrong." **

****" Like now." I said leaning ageist my dad's throne smirking at them and scaring my dad and Uncle.

"How did you do that?" Zeus asked/demanded.

"Skill"

**Thalia's eyes widened and my hunters looked around in alarm. My lips quivered in amusement. They couldn't see him. I looked toward the place where he was originally and my eyes too widened in alarm. Where did he go? I heard someone clearing their throat behind us and we all turned around frantically. Our bows ready. I lowered my bow. There he was. Sitting on the ground Indian style, lips quirked up in amusement. I wouldn't admit it but not even I could feel his presence for a second. The thought made me angry.**

**"Mind explaining to me how you evaded my hunters. I am quite curious." Thalia seemed to agree with my question and looked at Perseus expectantly, my hunters followed her lead. Perseus smirked and I had half the mind to either laugh at my hunter's expressions or to smack Percy for smirking.**

**"As you do know, Chaos did give me the knowledge of an experienced Assassin but he taught me a couple technique's in my dreams. The ability to hide in plain sight, not once did I attempt to even hide from you. I merely used my surroundings like a true Assassin or Hunter must. "My hunters gaped when they heard Chaos and Thalia had that expression that told me she was going to talk to me later. But for now I nodded to Percy.**

**"Wise words, which is something that my hunters have a hard time understanding. Perhaps you could train them to hide in plain sight and close combat." My hunters began to protest but I silenced them while Percy began to think. He nodded**

**"As you wish, but hunters I have to warn you, this will not be easy if you let your hate for men blind you, then I cannot teach you." They grudgingly nodded, obviously not happy with the situation. Phoebe seemed indifferent about it which surprised me and Thalia looked like she really wanted to learn. Things around here are about to get interesting.**

****"no shit Sherlock" Thalia said.

"LANGUAGE" Zeus, Artemis, Arty Yelled.

**"Alright hunters, move out! Zeus wants us to take care of a problem in the South Dakota Badlands. It seems that swarms of monsters are breeding there and we have to flush them out." Let's move I want to be there in three days.**

**Percy POV**

**South Dakota Badlands huh. Isn't that place like a desert. Guess I'm gonna find out. The hunters are gonna travel by foot. This is gonna be a long three days if Artemis makes me camp with them. As we started to head out, Thalia stepped up beside me. I raised an eyebrow. She stuck her tongue out at me. After that she started to stare at my outfit. I grinned." Why are you staring at me?"**

**"You have an awesome outfit!" I rolled my eye. Pinecone face is still immature as ever. **

****" I'm immature? I'm not the one who drools in his sleep."

" I know a little daughter of Ze-" I teased Thalia but stopped when she put (read slapped) a hand over my mouth.

" You still remember that?"

" Yeah Pinecone Face never forgot." I replyed

**She smacked me upside the head. I glared at her.**

**"What was that for?" I growled. She chuckled with made me growl even more.**

**"You rolled your eyes so you deserve to be slapped." I laughed. I don't know why but Thalia and Artemis can keep me happy for some reason and Artemis doesn't even try.**

**"So are you gonna tell me what has you sad." I looked at her in shock. Was I not hiding that emotion well enough? She seemed to notice my surprise.**

**"Don't act surprised, Artemis and I can see it, even if the other hunters cant." I sighed. I don't want to tell her and I know that if I don't she'll keep trying to get it out of me.**

**"Ask Artemis, please Thalia I don't want to talk about it." She nodded in understanding and took off in Artemis's direction. I have lived my life as best I could, not knowing its purpose but now I am starting to see new life. I wonder why? As I watched Thalia go, I couldn't help but smile. As long as Thalia, my sister and Artemis my mistress don't leave my side, I think I will survive this pain. Why did I say Artemis! Argh! Don't even know my own emotions. But maybe I meant it. Aphrodite if you're messing with head, so help me you'll be the first god to ever be assassinated. **

****" Very violent aren't you?""Athena asked  
"Not really"

**I think the hunter's violence is starting to rub off on me. There is no way in Hades I would have ever said that if I was still at camp half-blood.**

* * *

_**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! Oh my Gods did I really just write that?oh well happy holidays and if i don't write by the HAPPY 2013!  
**_

_**Song I'm listing to:  
**_

_**HELP IM IN NEED OF OC FOR A NEW BOOK IM THINKING ABOUT WRITING.  
**_

_**Name:  
**_

_**Mortal or Demi-god:  
**_

_**Godly parent (If Demi-god):  
**_

_**Back round:  
**_

_**Description:  
**_

_****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please,**__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please! p**_m or review it to me.

_****__**~Percys-lil-sis~  
**_


	4. AN Save the storys and ocs

_**On June 23 (According to GTM timing) there will be a BLACK OUT!**_

_**Fanfiction is planning on taking down stories. I do not know the specifics but anything over M rated stories will be taken down. It could be yours or one of your favorites, so don't let it happen. FIGHT THE POWER!**_

_**On June 23 DO NOT enter the fanfiction site; do not log in, read, or review anything until June 23 is over. Please take part in this and spread the word, for how are we suppose to unleash our imaginations if we are restricted!**_

_**Thank you for reading this short rambling and please spread the word and take part in the black out on JUNE 23.**_

_**SAVE THE STORIES!**_

* * *

_**HELP IM IN NEED OF OC FOR A NEW BOOK IM THINKING ABOUT WRITING.  
**_

_**Name:  
**_

_**Mortal or Demi-god:  
**_

_**Godly parent (If Demi-god):  
**_

_**Back round:  
**_

_**Description:  
**_

_****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please,**__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please, **__****__**Please! p**_m or review it to me.

_****__****__**~Percys-lil-sis~**_


	5. Brake 1

As the laughter died down Artemis started to read but was interrupted by her brother's, future husband's, and every boys stomach growl.

"how about we eat dinner before we start"She said to everyone's relief.

" what do you want?"both Percy and Hestia asked.

As everyone answered you could hear the responses being so bad as

"Jello sushi"

"Strawberry popsicle with ranch dressing"

_"_Corn-dog covered with chocolate"

"Lime jello with bacon bits"

_"_Sausage milkshake"

"Fudge bars with little bits of corn inside, topped with carrot shavings"

"Chocolate-covered shrimp"  
_**(An: who else those were disgusting...Me... some of them)**_

While some of the girls were saying "EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WHO WOULD EAT THAT?!" the boys were all laughing at the combinations there was a small "blue pizza and Gram's cookies?". While only Percy heard his daughter he made the order and everyone had the order in there lap.

There were several Why is it blue?'s everyone how got it snickered. After a minute everyone was eating their food. when they were done instead of reading there was a chime to signal the time. It was 10 so they went to bed but as some of the people don't know the Gods showed them to their rooms.

* * *

As the heroes went to their rooms Luke and Zoe were with their parents in Artemis's temple when BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! and an "APOLLO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" from an angry Athena. There was a quite snicker coming out of Percy's mouth. when Artemis heard it she just gave him a questionable raised eyebrow. When Percy saw this he just burst out laughing while mumbling under his breath.

"What was that Perseus?" Artemis questioned her husband. When he was finished laughing 5 minute later he replied "It wasn't Apollo it was me." As soon as he finished an angry goddess was on his ass about pranking her sisters.

"Okay,okay, okay, OKAY! Time for bed."

As they were falling a sleep one bye one none of them noticed a flash of light appear in the throne room.


End file.
